“Wireless computing” is a term that has come to describe wireless communications between computing devices, which include computers and peripheral devices. For example, many computers, including tower and laptop models, have a wireless communications card that comprises a transmitter and receiver connected to an antenna. This enables the computer to communicate by Radio Frequency (RF) transmission with a network of computers and peripheral devices. The flexibility and mobility that wireless computing affords is a major reason for its commercial success.
In a wireless environment, principal systems are placed in communication through wireless links. Thus, a transceiver (transmitter and receiver) enables a computer to wirelessly connect to a network of wirelessly-connected computers and peripheral devices such as printers and scanners that are also equipped with transceivers.